Moonlit Night
by Silent Author
Summary: What if there was another Cullen? One who was so set against Edward's happiness, she would do anything to prevent it? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_Moonlit Night_

What if there was another Cullen? One who hated Edward so much she would do anything to ruin his relationship with Bella. ANYTHING.

Most people say my feelings are practically written on my face. When I'm bored or upset, I look just like my brother Jasper: brooding and silent. When I'm really happy, I act as carefree and as stupid as Emmett or as playful and as fun, Alice. If you piss me off I look just like a mini-Rosalie, beautiful, dangerous, and like I'm about to kick your ass.

But what I _HATE_ is when people compare me to Edward. That goody-goody, know-it-all, do-no-wrong, brother of mine is so annoying. And the worst part is: in some ways I _am_ just like him. We both love music, we're both super-smart (even by our famiy's standards, and that's saying something), we both are incrediblely opinionated, we're kinda conceited, and we hate to agree especially with each other.

But the main reason we don't get along can be summed up in one word: WEREWOLVES.


	2. Jazz's Gift

"Hi, guys. Bye, guys," I said rushing in and dropping off my backpack before runningoutside again. Or trying to anyway.

"Stop!" I heard as a forearm jutted out in front of me and caught me in the ribs. "You're still grounded, remember."

"Remind, Jazz. What I am grounded for this week," I asked, smiling up at my brother sweetly. I heard Rosalie snicker from behind me.

"You must be the only kid in town who gets grounded on a daily basis," she said. I stuck my tounge out at her. "Oh, grow up Danni." I chose not to respond to that. Outloud. Edward chuckled under his breath and grinned at me. I smirked back. We may not get along but we do have our moments.

"C'mon Jazz. Just this once. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." This showed just how desperate I was for a weekend of fun with my friends; I _never_ said please.

"Alright, I'll wait until next weekend to give you your present," he said grinning. That got me. I hadn't caught anything about a present in Jazz's head. And I never miss stuff like that. I checked Rosalie. Nothing. Emmett - the same. Edward - _You know if you stay you can find out instead of looking through our heads._

_Shut up! _I thought as loudly as possible.

_No need to yell, B.B. _He's been calling me that since I met him, but I never took the time to find out what it stood for.

Lastly I checked Alice. "Okay, how is that even possible? Even if you were lying Alice would know about it."

"Obviously not since you can't find anything," Rosie said smugly. And theoretically she was right.

"Okay I give I'll stay." My siblings looked at me. They didn't say anything, just looked at me like I had extra eyeballs or something. "What? I like presents."

Jazz recovered first. "Here. Now go do your homework. And study for your test while your at it," he called after me as I charged up the stairs. I could hear my siblings downstairs talking about me but I was to be studying my present to notice.

It was a little wooden carving in the shape of a lion cub. Right off the bat I could tell he didn't buy it. And I was pretty sure that Jasper hadn't made it. I reasoned that it was just something he found while he was out hunting and he thought I might like it. It wasn't terribly interesting so I put it on my desk and opened up my bookbag. There should definatly be a law against taechers giving out homework on the weekend.


	3. Meet Sam

_My siblings are going to kill me for this one_ I thought to myself as I ran through the forest careful not to cross the invisible line that separated werewolf territory from the rest of the forest. Finally, I reached my favorite spot in the forest. A glade that was one the few places where the sun shined through the foliage in Forks.

Technically, I was only allowed in half of this glade, the other half was werewolf territory, but since no one ever came this close to the line I didn't pay that much attention to that small fact. I started coming here when my family moved to Forks early this summer. Now I liked to get out here as often as possible.

I set down my bag and pulled out my sketch pad and the little carving Jasper had given me. "Where did you come from?" I whispered to it as if it could tell me. After a few minutes I set it down on a rock and sat down a few feet from it. I began to sketch the miniature figurine. I became so lost in my drawing that I didn't notice the day fading away.

I also didn't notice the smell.

"What are you doing here?" a voice growled behind me. I was startled but I didn't show it. I pretended to continue my drawing as if I belonged there.

"Who wants to know?" I asked back making my voice sound just as menacing. I didn't recognize the horrible smell but from what Dad had told me when he warned me to stay away from the border gave me a pretty good idea of what was behind me. I suddenly wished I had gone shopping with Alice today.

"Your kind doesn't belong here," the voice said.

"What do you mean 'my kind'?" I responded though I knew it was obvious from my sparkling skin. Truthfully, I was just stalling hoping Alice would see the imminent danger I was in and send someone to help me, but I knew they wouldn't be able to. So instead I slowly turned around to face the death threat behind me.

The first thing I noticed was the guy was _huge_. I mean he was probably a good half a foot bigger than Emmett, and that's saying something. The second I noticed was how he noticed me. I know I'm hot. I'm 15 and have the body of a 17 year old. That didn't change the weirdness of seeing myself through his eyes.

For one, after he got over the shock of seeing he started radiating hatred. When I looked into his eyes I wasn't as much frightened as I was hurt. His contempt was plain on his face and it hurt because I didn't even know the guy's name and I could tell nothing would give him more satisfaction than destroying me in some really gruesome way. He had barely stopped thinking about it for a second since I first heard his thoughts.

"By your kind I mean you and your parasitic family and any other leech like you who steps onto Quileute territory," he snarled.

"That's what I thought, but I wanted to be sure," I shot back. Probably not a smart idea but I couldn't help myself. He insulted my family, something I do _not_ allow. "Before we start to rip each other to pieces let me introduce myself. I'm Danni."

"Sam. Leave. Now." Man, some people are incapable of laughter. Jasper's like that sometimes. However I've learned how to get a laugh out of anybody.

"Me. Young. Not. Stupid." I retort in a slow, stupid Tarzan-voice.

He smirked, "Doubt it." I didn't care. I took his sarcasm as laughter, meaning I'd done my good deed of the day.

"Well, since you asked so nicely I'll take my leave of you," I said with false sincerity. He knew I was mocking him but he thought it was cute. Sometimes it's good to be the baby of the family.

I gathered my stuff together and put it into my bag, but as I reached for my lion cub I felt a hand grab my wrist. Tight.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, jerking my hand away.

"That's not your property," he growled. Oh great, now he was mad again.

"Yes it is," I argued reaching for the carving again. This time he let me take it.

"Where'd you get it from?"

"My brother."

"Where'd he get it from?" Sam's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Don't know."

He thought about this and decided he wouldn't press the subject until he had proof Jazz stole it.

"Fine, whatever, leave." The way this guy's emotions kept hopping around I didn't stick around long enough for him to tell me again. I ran home thinking over what Sam had inadvertently told me.

I had heard his thoughts on how I had acquired the carving but there were still a lot of blanks to fill in. Why did he think Jazz stole the little figurine in the first place? One thing was certain: Jazz and I would be having a long talk when I got home. What a great weekend I was having.


End file.
